Bar Encounters
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: Haruno Sakura ends up meeting dangerous criminals or even Konoha shinobi's in the bar and what kind of smexy/riskily outcome it leads too. (Request who you want Sakura to meet next! First up Itachi and Kisame)


**Summary: Haruno Sakura ends up meeting dangerous criminals or even Konoha shinobi's in the bar and what kind of smexy/riskily outcome it leads too. (Request who you want Sakura to meet next!)**

 **(First, I wrote this story, since I wanted to start SOMETHING WITH UCHIHA ITACHI… AND IN A BAR, I guess I have read too many SakuAka bar fanfictions… So, I had to do my own version lols, hope you'll enjoy it though.)**

 **Bar Encounters**

 **Chapter 1; Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame part 1**

'Damn it… This wasn't good at all…' I scowled at my own misfortune, eyes shut tightly, as I avoided the piercing gaze of the sharingan. I was standing face to face, with two Akatsuki members, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame.

 **'I don't even plan to defend you on this…'** My lovely inner commented through my mind with a small sigh drifting past her lips.

Ignoring her, I focused closely on the chakra signatures a few yards ahead of my position. I was in the middle of a mission to Amegakure and went to relax at a bar, when I came across them…

 _I was just strolling lazily on the road, the dark sky hovering above my form. And then I spotted a bar with loud noises, sauntering inside of it I had plopped down at the bar counter. Nodding, with a sweet smile playing on my lips, I received my drink. Taking a sip, I gulped down the strong liquid, and took a deep breath. Feeling boredom overwhelm me as I drank, I glanced around the bar, seeing mostly drunk men, and no one of interests._

 _"This is boring…" I murmured mostly to myself as I took another sip from my glass, savouring the strong liquor taste._

 _Suddenly an emotionless voice tilted my earlobe, "Kunochi, you find this place boring, yet you are here. Are you not?"_

 _Turning around hastily, I met with black eyes, those kinds much resemblance to Sasuke's. But the aura in them were different, they weren't full of vengeance like her old teammates, just empty and a hint of amuzent?_

 _"Uchiha Itachi," I spat with a slight dangerous tone dripping from my voice. "what are the Akatsukis doing here?" My voice was insisting, as I stared at him with an idle gaze._

 _A thin smirk danced alongside his too beautiful features. He looked much better then Sasuke, that was for sure. Blushing at my own thoughts, I rotated my head back in place and held the glass tight against my lips, taking a small drink._

 _"We're taking a breather," was his reply to my earlier question and his warm breath washed over my skin, making it heated. He was too close for my comfort. Sitting right next to me, his arm touching mine and then his head inches close from my side. My whole body tingled at the sensation. 'Must be the alcohol,' I reassured myself with a firm blink of my hues._

 _"I see, as am I. You can go to another corner of the bar, thanks," I said coolly, ignoring his looming presence… 'Wait… We?! Ah must be his partner Kisame, right.'_

 _"Don't give me any orders If your life is precious to you, Kunochi," yup, I just hit a nerve. Rolling my eyes, I tensed my muscles for a sec and then released its' hold, gulping down the alcohol quickly, disregarding my company entirely. I was just bored and needed some relaxation, not a deadly Uchiha._

 _"Itach-san, I have completed the remains of the mission," came a croak voice from above, curious I looked up and stared into blue skin. Damn him and his tallness, ah my head was spinning lightly. The damned alcohol started to mess with my brain._

 _"Good."_

 _"What kind of missions did the two of you have huh? The dangerous Uchiha Itachi and fearless Hoshikage Kisame?" I said in a mocked tone, feeling the liquor getting the best out of me, as my body had turned around on the stool, my back leaning against the counter. I flashed a small grin at the two quite hazardous men._

 _"Drunk pinky," Kisame smiled widely, letting me get to see his sharp white teethes as a chuckle roared from his chest._

 _"And you're not, sharky?" I stuck out my tongue in a childish behaviour, grinning when I noticed his stunned expression float over his face._

 _"Itachi-san, this girl doesn't know what she's up against," came his statement and I turned to give some attention towards the Uchiha._

 _"Pfft, I know very well. Itachi who has killed everyone in his clan expect for Sasuke, so plan to kill me now too?" I taunted with a devious smirk, a stinging sensation forming at my chest._

 _"Do not test me, Kunochi." A straight line was set in place and eyes were gloating darkly at my own._

 _I just waved and laughed, as I stood up to my feet, "Whatever you say Itachi-kun."_

 _As I planned to leave the bar, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled at me harshly. I slammed into a broad chest, while a hand was laying above my throat and pressing on it lightly, "Make a move and I'll kill you here and now, Haruno Sakura-san."_

 _(normal pov)_

 _Some awkwardness washed over her petite frame, Uchiha Itachi knew of her name? Now that was absurd._

 _"You wouldn't," her eyes glinted knowingly and lips parted into a thin smirk. "at least give me the honour to fight you first, Itachi-san."_

 _An eyebrow rose only barely, staring at the girl with some awareness. This girl was mocking him, despite the fact he could choke her so fast no one in the bar would realize it. Well, he couldn't prevent it, her behaviour did sprout his attention. Pulling back his hand from her neck, he leaned in with his lips against her right cheek, speaking slowly, "if that is what you desire. Then let's allow it."_

 _"Kisame take her with you and go outside," the Uchiha said and handed him the girl in a swift movement. Body slamming into another strong chest._

 _Being handled so roughly, Haruno Sakura cussed the men bellow her breath, her body rocking forward as the taller man stepped outside. As he no longer was moving, she inhaled a breath of relief. Her relaxation didn't get to last for long, since Kisame threw her forward, a few feet ahead of himself._

 _A throbbing pain hit inside of her skull when she had landed on her side, her head banged first into the solid alongside the rest of her body joining soon after. Groaning, she got up into a fighting position, still feeling drunk from her prior drinks._

 _Maybe she shouldn't have been so daring and offended the frightening Uchiha Itachi. Instead she could have just left the bar and get back to her important mission, finish it up quickly and head back for her village, Konoha. No, she just had to get herself drunk and moody, to throw remarks at the deadly Uchiha. Pissing him off greatly. Who was she kidding? It was fun to play with danger, or at least when you are drunk and lost most of your reasons._

 _"Let's do this sharky, I'll bring you down, hehe," charging chakra to her fist, she smashed it into the ground beneath of her, making the earth rumble and head towards Kisame, who in fact just stopped the blast with his sword, draining the chakra._

 _Sticking out her tongue, Sakura countered with a jump in the air, and kicked him in his sides, making him fly into a tree and breaking it into two. Chuckling, she dusted herself off and did a thump up, "Yup, I'm good while being drowsy too!"_

 _Kisame heaved himself upwards from the fall and glared towards the pinkette with much hate leaking from his body. "Fuck, you are going to die pinky."_

 _He sprinted towards her and lunged his sword against her, but being blocked by her two chakra glowing palms. Smirking, Kisame's sword drained her chakra, and made a surprise look graze over her façade. Sakura then jumped a few feet back, with an annoyed glance, she pleaded, "Oi, please don't do that! Sharky-kun!"_

 _Snarling at the girl in front of him, Kisame lunged his sword against her again, but slamming into a stock, as her real body had gotten out of sight. Viewing his surroundings, he searched for a potential chakra signature, but felt nothing. Shrugging, the man side-glanced at his partner who had just left the shop, "What took you so long Itachi-san?"_

 _"I delivered a message to leader," was his sufficient and blank answer. "She escaped?"_

 _"Yup," the blue man nodded. "You think you can find her?"_

 _"She's hiding nearby," sharingan got activated and he spotted the girl quickly, standing behind a large tree, a few yards from them. "Kunochi, come on out. You cannot hide from these eyes of mine."_

And that was how she appeared in the current situation. She had left her hiding spot with eyes shut tightly, giving no chance for the sharingan to consume her into a genjutsu, or whatever the Uchiha prodigy had in mind.

As the alcohol was slowly fading from her system, Sakura had gotten back her senses and was scowling her own misfortune for making this happen.

"I seriously apologize, can't the two of you let this go? I was drunk! No hard feelings, right?" She asked them a tiny bit nervous, while her stomach was feeling a bit nausea because of all the drinking she has done.

"You were the one that requested for this fight, correct?" a stoic tone prickled her skin and a looming presence was behind of her back, following with a kunai situated at her back.

Heavy breaths stored into her throat and she felt sweat linger on her skin. After a moment of silence, did she receive courage to speak, "…It was an accident. Can't we talk things through? Or how about I do anything for you, where in I do not get killed?" She knows very well either of them could have killed her when they saw her in the bar, but they didn't. They were just acting like dangerous ninjas and wanted to know why, why was she still here and alive?

"Hn. Entertain me kunochi," was his simple response and Sakura's eyes gaped open, in pure shock. Which only made her gaze into his red eyes, forcing her to pass out lifelessly into his arms.

Holding the girl in his arms, he motioned for his partner to leave, as did he the same…

Chapter 1; End

Well, well, how do you enjoy this chapter huh?

What kind of entertainment does Sakura has to do for our lovely steamy Itachi-san :P

(which guys or guy do you want Sakura to meet next at the bar? )


End file.
